


The Ins and Outs of Threesomes

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol notices Jim watching, but it's not just her he's watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ins and Outs of Threesomes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silent_So_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/gifts).



> Thanks to V for the beta!

They've become friends of a sort, Carol and Leonard, after nearly dying together on an ashy planetoid and after his steady surgeon's hands healed her broken leg.

Leonard has the best real alcohol on the ship, in any case, and Carol's grown fond of visiting his quarters when their shifts line up and sharing a drink and the heady buzz of knowing they're breaking the rules, perched on the edge of his bed. She gets more of a rush from that than from the bourbon, since neither of them wants to risk being drunk in case an emergency requires their presence.

"He watches me," Carol confides in him one evening, her cheeks flushed pink with laughter at a story Leonard has regaled her with of his and the captain's academy days. "When he thinks I'm too busy to notice, he watches. He's so... brazen."

"That's restrained for Jim Kirk, believe me," Leonard says, sipping his drink. "Time was, he'd have gone out of his way to pursue you. He'd have made sure you noticed him noticing you."

"Actually, I remember something like that," she says drily. "From both of you."

He reaches out to touch her heated cheek with the back of his hand. "Faint heart never won fair lady," he says, his accent deepening. Carol shifts a little closer and he raises an eyebrow. "Is that a phaser in your pocket, Doctor Marcus, or are you just happy to see me?"

"It's a phaser, Doctor McCoy," she says. "There's another one in my thigh holster." And then, because she can't help herself, Carol adds, "It's a prototype; my own design. Not only does it hold more of a charge, the bolts are more powerful without any added... any, oh..."

The rough skin of his fingertips passes over her inner thigh as he unbuckles the holster and drops it onto the floor. She makes a noise of protest—she just _said_ that was a prototype—but before she can do anything else, Leonard slides his hands around the curve of her arse and eases her into his lap.

Carol can't let him have all the power. Even as his fingers find their way beneath the soft cotton of her underwear, she tugs his shirt up and forces his hands into retreat, stripping the shirt off completely.

"You want to take it slow?" Leonard asks, putting his mouth against her ear.

She smooths his ruffled hair with both hands, dragging her nails over his scalp until he shudders. "I want you to be more careful with my things."

When he spreads her legs and moves his lips slowly up her thigh, he's very careful indeed. And when he holds her against the mattress, his attention to detail is laudable. Carol presses close to him, hazy and boneless with pleasure next to his comforting warmth.

"Leonard," she murmurs into the curve between his shoulder and his neck, breathless. "You know, he watches you as well."

***

Carol times it perfectly. When she says, "We think you should come to bed with us," as if it's a perfectly normal topic of conversation for breakfast, Jim sprays a mouthful of orange juice out of his nose and across the table. It's spectacular in its own way.

No one else in the mess even turns around.

"What?" Jim gasps, mopping at his face with a napkin. "Bones, you need to take me to sickbay, I'm having auditory hallucinations."

"Don't be an ass," Leonard snaps.

"Are you both fucking with me right now?" Jim asks, lowering his voice. "Because that's a cruel thing to joke about."

"We're deadly serious," Carol says crisply, buttering another piece of toast and reaching for her especially-requisitioned jar of Marmite. "Leonard and I both have eyes, and we can see where yours are looking. If you're not interested—"

"I'm not _not_ interested," he interrupts. "So, wait, are you dating? You know that if you're dating and you want a threesome, you're meant to pick a stranger."

Leonard and Carol exchange a look. "We're friends," she says, and he adds, "Who sleep together sometimes."

" _Fuckbuddies_ ," Jim mouths gleefully, his blue eyes wide. He pushes his chair back and stands up. "Pick a location and a time and I'll be there. Or come to my quarters whenever you feel like it. I can't stress enough," he says seriously, "how available I am for this." And then he practically skips out of the mess.

"This might have been a mistake," Leonard murmurs when they're alone. He stares into his mug of coffee like he wants to drown himself in it and Carol puts her hand on his wrist gently.

"Maybe he likes bondage and we can gag him," she says, only half joking.

***

In the end, they decide to keep things to Leonard's quarters. Carol has a roommate and, as Jim's supposed to be the guest, neither of them feels right imposing on his space, though the hints he's been dropping about the size of his bed are tempting. They pick a night well between planets, when sickbay is as empty as it ever is on the _Enterprise_ and there's nothing foreseeable to interrupt things.

"God, I'm nervous," Carol says a little while before Jim's due. She's pacing and Leonard watches like a spectator at a tennis match. "Isn't that stupid? I can handle live explosives without so much as a tremor, but the idea of having sex with two people at the same time makes me want to hide under the bed. I can't fit, by the way. I tried while you were in the bathroom."

"You're wearing a groove in my floor," Leonard says, but he stands up and takes her hands in his. "Breathe in deeply and hold it," he instructs. "Now let it out and tell me if you want to cancel."

She exhales with a groan. "No. I'm being ridiculous."

"Only a little," he says. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the nose, then the mouth. "Okay?"

"Okay." Carol quirks a faint smile at him, and that's when the door chimes. Her stomach is full of butterflies as she goes to let Jim inside.

"You ready?" Jim asks as the door slides shut behind him.

Carol exhales. "Should we talk, or...?"

"We should just start," he suggests. "Everything's less awkward when you're naked."

"That explains a lot about when we were roommates," Leonard says.

They undress themselves, mostly, though Carol unbuckles Leonard's belt, and he pulls her knickers down over her hips and holds her hand while she steps out of them.

"This time, you can look," Carol says to Jim archly. He has the grace to look slightly ashamed, even though it doesn't last for long.

Leonard touches her hip lightly to get her attention, and when he has it, he leans down to kiss her. Carol melts into it so much that she doesn't notice Jim approaching from behind until he's pressed against her, half-hard against the small of her back. Then Leonard kisses _him_ , and it's weird and hot all at once, watching him kiss someone else. The butterflies haven't subsided much.

They stumble to the bed, one more set of limbs than she's used to making things clumsier than Carol had expected. Jim pulls her into his lap and runs his hands up her stomach to her tits, cupping them gently. And when he kisses her, suddenly everything feels much easier.

"What do you want to do?" he murmurs, as if they're deciding on a mutually agreeable outing.

"I want your cock in my mouth," she says, sure of it the moment it's past her lips. And before she can change her mind, she moves down the bed and begins peppering his stomach and thighs with kisses, gradually moving closer to his cock.

It's a nice dick, she thinks, as dicks go. Not quite as thick as Leonard's but with a curve to it that his doesn't have. Carol drags her lips along the vein and Jim moans with appreciation, and then he grabs at her shoulder as she wraps her lips around him and swirls her tongue wetly.

There's a rustle of sheets against skin, and Leonard is on his knees beside her, licking at Jim's dick. She kisses him impulsively, flicking her gaze up to Jim as she makes sure he can see how much tongue they're using.

"This is literally something out of a dream," Jim mutters. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows hard. "I have _had_ this dream. Oh, fuck _me_ , Bones."

Leonard has Jim's balls in his mouth and Carol is surprised by how much she likes seeing that. She takes a moment to appreciate it before she returns her attention to the head of Jim's cock, using the point of her tongue to wring panting moans out of him.

They work him between them until Jim touches Carol under the chin and draws her up. "I want to taste you now," he says.

"You should say 'please'," Leonard says. He sits back on the balls of his feet, licking his lips.

"Please sit on my face," he says earnestly, his eyes wide and fake-innocent.

"You were saying something about a gag, Carol."

Jim laughs and wriggles down until he's flat on his back. Carol straddles his shoulders, a blush colouring her cheeks. She feels embarrassingly exposed until the first moment Jim's mouth touches her, and then she forgets about it all.

He goes down on her with long, lazy swipes of his tongue. It's different to Leonard, of course, but it's _good_ , and Carol cups her hand around the back of Jim's neck to pull him closer to her cunt. Beside them, Leonard lets out a quiet moan, and when Carol looks across at him, he's stroking himself and staring from under his lashes, his eyes dark.

"Kiss me," she says, and they both respond to it with enthusiasm—in their own way.

Jim's mouth is hot against her cunt and he listens intently to her murmured instructions—not that he needs many. Carol's thighs start to shake as he flicks the tip of his tongue over her clit again and again. Apparently he has no intention of teasing her, and she rocks her hips down onto his mouth, pushing into the heat and the pressure until she can't stand the building tension any longer.

Carol clutches at Leonard's free hand when she comes, her breath stuttering out in a wordless rush. She flops over onto her side in an undignified manner and lies there, trembling with rhythmic aftershocks.

"Your turn, Bones," Jim says, his mouth wet and red. He doesn't bother to wipe it. "How do you feel about fingering?"

In reply, Leonard kisses him, hard and deep, and Carol feels another flutter of arousal in her belly at the knowledge that he can taste her on someone else's lips.

There's lube on the nightstand and Jim applies it liberally before he guides Leonard down to the mattress, spreading his legs apart and teasing down his cock, over his balls before he traces a circle around Leonard's hole. Carol's fingers drift down too, pressing lightly on her clit from either side. She sighs happily and settles in for the show.

Leonard's dick rests against his belly, flushed and hard. When Jim thrusts a finger inside him and Leonard makes a noise like she's never heard from him before, she thinks she'd like to try this, next time they're alone.

Jim doesn't just _fuck_ him with his fingers; he plays Leonard like a fiddle, drawing out reactions like a virtuoso. He's utterly focused on the task in front of him, and when he discovers something that makes Leonard gasp—like pushing his thumb up behind his balls and massaging—he does it again and again. Carol touches herself at the same time, fingers moving faster and faster over her clit, another orgasm beginning to build slowly as she watches.

She can see Leonard's going to come, and something makes her stop Jim with a hand on his wrist. "Wait," she says. "I want him to fuck me."

Leonard blinks, looking as if he's just woken up. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here," he grumbles after a second, then sighs at the loss when Jim pulls his fingers out. He moves between her legs and gives her a stern look, the kind he reserves for his worst patients. It's ridiculous.

"I want _you_ to fuck me," Carol says, laughing. She wraps her hand around his dick and guides him to her cunt. She's still wet from her last orgasm and Leonard slips inside her like he was made to fill her up, pulling her legs tight around his hips as he does so.

"Jesus," Jim says appreciatively, palming his cock. "I don't know who I'm more jealous of."

"Get over here and I'll do something about it," Leonard says, his voice rough. One of his hands leaves her hips and Carol hears the distinctive sound of fingers being slicked with lube.

Jim positions himself on his hands and knees next to her, pressing soft, sucking kisses along her collarbone and neck. Without really thinking, Carol reaches out to wrap her hand around his dick. From the noise Jim makes, she does it at the same time as Leonard eases a finger—or maybe two—inside him.

It's difficult at first, getting the timing right, but soon all three of them have it and the room is filled with little noises of breathless pleasure. Jim rocks back on his knees, grinding into Leonard's hand, while Carol arches into Jim's mouth and onto Leonard's thrusts, while Leonard circles his thumb around her clit. It all just fits, like a blueprint of a prototype that works the first time it's built.

She comes again with Leonard fucking her and Jim's cock in her hand, his mouth on her nipple. Leonard's fingers in his arse, on her clit. It's too much and she keeps coming as Jim spills hotly across her palm, his teeth grazing her just enough to trigger another wave of white-hot sensation through her whole body.

She knows Leonard must have come as well, because his forehead drops against her shoulder and his hips stop working, but she's half-lost in the afterglow and she can't pinpoint anything.

Somehow they disentangle from one another, though not entirely. Leonard spoons her and Jim has one arm slung across both of their waists and his knee between Carol's thighs.

"Someday we'll laugh about this," Jim says, rubbing an affectionate hand through Leonard's hair and earning himself a sleepy grumble in return.

"Tomorrow, when you're not here," Carol says against his shoulder.

"Rude and unnecessary."

Leonard chuckles lowly, the rumble buzzing through her. She doesn't think she'll be able to fall asleep like this, pressed tight between two other bodies, but she finds it works more easily than she'd have expected. The last thing Carol thinks before she drifts off is, _I could get used to this_.


End file.
